


Slowtown

by Katfish_1967



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: It’s his birthday and America has time to reflect





	Slowtown

_Hey, hey, wouldn't it be great, great,_

_If we could just lay down_

_and wake up in Slowtown,_

 

Alfred laid back on the grass, the blue and red fireworks lighting up the inky black sky. A warm breeze blew past the scattered picnic blankets and the discarded coke bottles. Japan was sitting quietly next to America, being one of the only nations he invited this year. Alfred had wanted his birthday this year to be small and quiet, witnessed by the people he held dearest to him.

 

An image flashed through his mind of him and Japan in 1952. It was his first time seeing him since the ....incident that lead to the end of the war. Alfred’s hands twitched nervously as he tried to light his cigar, something he picked up from the prohibition to calm his nerves, and his tie felt like it was choking him. Japan was fidgeting quietly on the other sofa, a look of unease set permanently on his face. Alfred sighed, trying to release the tension in his shoulders before he started a conversation with the other nation.

 

A conversation that would end in an alliance and repair a broken friendship.

 

A small hand touched Alfred’s, pulling him out of his memory. Japan looked concerned and the weak smile Alfred sent him to assure him that he was fine did nothing.

 

_Today, day, I want to go away, way,_

_'Cause things are too fast now,_

 

The night progressed and the fireworks eventually finished. The nations present had slowly moved together as night grew lighter. They’d been out here all night, and the sun was slowly rising. Matthew was asleep, leaning on kiku’s sleeping frame. France had his arm around Alfred, an almost fatherly gesture. It was as if France was making up for the absence of the man he considered his father. He’d invited him, but he wasn’t expecting him to come. He never did.

 

The sound of an old engine could be heard in the distance as the sun peeked above the horizon line. It sounded like the engine was about to collapse in on itself. It was steadily growing louder until a small red mini had parked next to his jeep. Alfred ignored it, dismissing it as someone going on an early morning hike. The field they were in had a walking trail after all.

 

He closed his eyes and leaned further into Francis’ embrace, letting the memories of his accomplishments flit through his mind. His eyes flew open when a throat was cleared in front of him. Alfred found himself staring at a plain black box. His eyes followed the arm holding the box until he saw a familiar pair of green eyes.

 

Inside the box was a small wooden soldier, almost exactly the same as the one Arthur had given him before the revolution. Except this one was missing it’s distinctive red uniform. In its place was a dark blue uniform, identical to the one Alfred had worn on the battlefield that shaped his future.

 

He looked at Arthur with a happy smile; not just at the present, but the fact he had shown up at all. Arthur returned the smile and ruffled Alfred’s hair affectionately.

 

“Happy birthday, lad.”

 

_Hey, hey, wouldn't it be great, great,_

_If we could just lay down_

_and wake up in Slowtown,_

_Just Singing_

 

 


End file.
